


Forget'ah'bout it

by aderyn_merch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: All the stories are true. But let's face it these kids need a break. So now that the demons dead we can just head home, right?





	Forget'ah'bout it

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up late with Starbucks and a Zero-Context Crossover Fic* Happy Birthday, Homeboy!

Emma surfaced, gasping. “Julian!” she shouted.  
“Here,” he said. He grabbed her shoulder. “I’m right here. It’s okay.”  
There was some splashing behind Emma and she turned frantically, her hand reaching for Cortana.  
“Woah,” the blond girl said, “It’s just me. Calm down.”  
Emma could feel the panic rising in her. She tried shoving it down. “Who are you? And what were you doing in the caves?”  
“The same thing you were, hunting that monster.” The girl said. She was glancing around, trying to see over the waves towards shore.   
“But you’re not–“ Julian started.  
Something brushed Emma’s leg, she shrieked. Julian pulled her back towards him, drawing a seraph blade from his belt. How he tread water with just his legs in his gear, Emma didn’t know. She looked down into the water, but whatever had brushed by her was gone.  
“We need to get out of the water,” she said, “the sea demons–“ She didn’t finish the thought. She couldn’t think about that. If she did she’d loose it.   
“Shore’s that way,” the blond girl pointed. She had gray eyes like Ty, except fiercer.   
“How far?” Jules asked.  
“Couple miles I think,” the girl said, “I’m hoping that we’ll get some help.” She began swimming in the direction she had indicated before. She too had a sword strapped across her back, except it looked as if it were made of bone.   
Emma swam after her. “Wait, you didn’t answer my question.”  
“Which one?”  
“Who you are.”  
“Oh,” The girl wiped salt water off her face. “Annabeth. Who are you?”  
“I’m Emma, that’s Julian.”   
Annabeth looked across the water a Julian. “You’re not–? No. I would recognize you. You’ve just a Roman name is all.”  
“Recognize me from where?” Julian asked.  
“Camp Jupiter.”  
“Never been. What–“  
Something burst out of a wave near them. Emma shrieked. She had Cortana in her hand without thinking.   
“Wait!” Annabeth grabbed her wrist and stopped her before she swung. The beast before them was not slick and black like most of the sea demons Emma had seen before. In fact, it simply looked like a white horse.   
It couldn’t be though. It’s mane glisten in a pale rainbow, and instead of hind legs it had a tail.  
“Rainbow,” Annabeth gasped. “Thank the gods.”   
The fish horse made a content snuffing noise and began to nibble at Annabeth’s hair.  
“Hey! Stop that,” she nudged the beast away. “Look, I don’t know where Percy is, and we have to get to shore. Are any of your friends around?”  
Rainbow gave another snort and dove under.  
“I’m gonna hope that's a yes,” Annabeth muttered.  
Julian was staring. “Did you know that thing?”  
“That,” Annabeth said, “is a hippocampus. Rainbow has helped me out a few times. He should be willing to take us to shore.”   
Emma hesitated, “We can ride them?”  
“Yes.”  
“But–“ She didn’t complete the thought. That there weren’t supposed to be anything supernatural except monsters in the sea. Certainly no friendly horse-fish things that would carry them to land.   
Julian did not seem to share this concern though. He was looking at Annabeth suspiciously. “How did you know these horses would arrive?”  
“I didn’t.” She said, “But after Charleston I figured it was a good shot something would– well let’s just say that I’m mildly famous among most good aquatic creatures”  
“Famous?” Julian asked, just as three of the fish horses surfaced beside Annabeth. Rainbow had apparently found friends.   
“I have connections,” Annabeth said. She swung astride Rainbow. “Of course, that means that there are some sea monsters who’ve heard of me too. So we’d better get back on land before they decide to come after me.”  
“Yeah,” Emma said, glancing down at the black depths below her feet. “We should go.” 

There was a black horse waiting for them when they reached the beach. And a boy about their age with black hair. He waded into the surf to lift Annabeth off her hippocampus and hug her.   
“What happened?” he asked. “You said you were going to the supermarket hours ago. I was freaking out.”  
“Unexpected monster,” Annabeth said. “Sorry.”  
The boy gave her a kiss on the cheek and set her down. He rubbed the nose of Rainbow. “You are the man–er, the hippocampus.” Rainbow whinnied. “Yes I’ve seen him. He’s ok.” There was a pause, then “I know but Ella can’t go down there–“ Rainbow snorted, “I’m going to forget you said that,” the boy said. He reached into his pocket. “Sugar cube?” All three hippocampi stood to attention. There was the sound of hooves on sand, and the black horse came running over too. Emma did a double take. It had wings. The boy handed out sugar cubes and with a shake of their manes the hippocampi turned and disappeared into the waves.   
“So,” said the boy, turning to look at Emma and Julian. He had green eyes, also sea-like, except his black hair made them look brighter. “Who are you?”  
“That’s Emma and Julian,” Annabeth said. “They were after the same monster I was.”   
“Which was–“ The boy asked.  
Annabeth shrugged. “I don’t– I mean I didn’t recognize it.”  
“It was a sea demon,” Julian said.   
The boy and Annabeth exchanged look of surprise. “I thought that was the other name for telekhines,” The boy said.  
“This was definitely not a telekhine. It was something, darker,” Annabeth shuddered, “slimy and inky and evil. And it was after kids, so I went after it.”  
Julian was watching the pair very closely. “Don’t take this the wrong way,” he said, “but just what are you two?”  
“We’re halfbloods,” said Annabeth.  
“Half-what?” Emma sputtered.  
“Demi–“ Annabeth paused suddenly, peering at the Marks along Emma’s arms. “Wait, those aren’t Norse Runes. What are you?”  
Julian paused. “You first.”  
“We’re Greek Demigods,” the boy said. “I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.”  
“My mom’s Athena,” Annabeth added.   
“Like Uncle Arthur’s–“ Julian muttered.  
“All the stories are true,” Emma said. “Isn’t that what they always say.”  
“Yes but–“  
Annabeth interrupted, “You were going to tell us what you are?”   
“Oh,” Emma said. “We’re Nephilim. Part human, part angel.”  
Percy sighed, and looked at Annabeth. “I thought we didn’t deal with the metaphysical.”  
“Well, that demon is dead, so we can just walk away.”  
“Do you guys mind if we just leave?” Percy asked. “Because, honestly, I’m a little sick of saving the world at this point.”  
“Saving the world from what? The kraken?” Emma asked. She was remembering the cheesy version of Clash of the Titans Uncle Arthur had shown them when she was about eight. She was a little hazy about the plot line, but she remembered the bad CGI monsters well enough.  
“Nah, that’s the other Perseus,” Percy said. “We’ve done the whole Titans and Giants cycle. And we’re currently being roped into the whole Evil Roman Triumverate thing, so we’re kinda busy at the moment.”   
Emma glanced up at Julien. He was looking just as hesitant as she was.   
“Yeah,” Julien said slowly. “We’ve got an evil cohort of our own, so we’re a bit swamped too.”  
Annabeth grimaced. “Well, good luck with that. We’ll be leaving then and forgetting that this ever happened.”  
Emma nodded. It sounded like the best course of actions. She’d already been a giant and the Shadowhunters had evil leaders aplenty already. “Good luck with your stuff too.”  
“It’s a little late for that,” Annabeth muttered. Percy put an arm around her shoulder. The black pegasus trotted over and laid it’s head on Annabeth’s.  
“Anyway. If you run into a problem and need us,” Percy said, “solve it yourself.”  
Annabeth climbed easily onto the back of the pegasus, and Percy settled in behind her. “Later, dudes,” he said. The pegasus turned and took off down the beach and into the air. It’s hooves pounded at nothing as it flew away.  
“You know,” Emma said, when the horse and it’s two riders were nothing but a speck, “I would have been perfectly content to know that all of Uncle Arthur’s stories weren’t true.”  
“Yeah,” Julien said. “Me too.”


End file.
